Doctor Hiwatari's Medical Procedures
by Someone'sDream
Summary: These are the Medical Procedures Doc. Hiwatari would do if any of the following happened to Daisuke... now remember... yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Hiwatari's Medical Procedures

These are the Medical Procedures Doc. Hiwatari would do if any of the following happened to Daisuke

Choking

Step 1) Doesn't bother using only his hands.

Step 2) Gently hold Daisuke against the side of a table.

Step 3) Thrust his arms harder and harder right under Daisuke's ribs to push the remaining air out to clear his esophagus.

Sprained Ankle

Step 1) Look all surprised and concern.

Step 2) Run to his side as if he was dying

Step 3) HOLD HIM BRIDLY STYLE! Just throwing him over you shoulder would worsen Daisuke's breathing.

Step 4) Don't let the the school nurse tend to Daisuke, and he'll bandage him himself.

Step 5) Stay by his side until he's safely at home.

Fever

Step 1) Go to his house with many ancient remedies.

Step 2) Make sure he doesn't leave his bed by sitting right next to him for the day.

Step 3) Feed him soup since he's too weak to do anything.

Step 4) Keep checking his temperature every 10 minutes and every 5 feel his forehead.

Sore Throat

Step 1)Get really close to his face

Step 2) pretend to look down his throat ( yeah he's looking at his lips )

Step 3) give him medicine through his own mouth... because... shut up

Step 4) ***Optional* **Lay in bed with Daisuke if... he ended up getting sick too.

Dizziness

Step 1)Hope he passes out

Step 2) do nothing

Step 3) watch him fall on the ground

Step 4) say you're taking him to the Hospital... when you're actually going... home..

Flesh Wound

Step 1)Lick it clean (ew )

Step 2) Tell Daisuke he'll be alright

Step 3) Bandage him up

Step 4) A apply heat and Pressure... (THINK ABOUT HOW YAOI THIS COULD BE)

Hit/Knocked in the Head

Step 1) Hope Daisuke forgot about last night

Step 2) Actually ask if he remembers

Step3) remember what made Daisuke forget about it so he could use it that Friday night

Broken Bone

Step 1)Actually admit he can't help Daisuke in this case

Step 2) Ride with him in the ambiance holding his hand

Step 3) stay over night in the hospital with him

Back Pain

Step 1)Light some candles

Step 2) Lay him shirtless on his stomach on the couch

Step 3) Play some jazz and dim the lights ( just imagine that )

Step 4) Give him a massage

Chicken Pox

Step 1) Make him a bobble bath

Step 2) Help Daisuke wash his back

Step 3) **Conserved**

Step 4) …. Bloody nose...

Heart Break

Step 1) Do all of the above baby


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 ( HOLY CRAP I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD DO THIS O.o )

Cold Ears on a winter's day

Step) Ask wither Daisuke would like to stay outside or inside

Step ) Disregard what he said and just ask him is he's sure

Step ) lean toward him and feel his checks then slowly cover his hand with your hands

Step ) Ask if that's better if not, kiss the side of his check and slowly make your way up (O.o)

Night Terror

Step ) take COMPLETE ADVANTAGE OF HIS WEAKNESS RIGHT THEN AND THERE!

Step ) Tell him a scary story to worsen his fright

Step ) Make it in the story how IT IS SAFE TO SLEEP EXRAT CLOSE TO A BLUE HAIRED MALE

Step ) Be a monster but not the one UNDER THE BED ( *.* )

Pink Eye

Step ) …... E-mail him and just read yaoi until he gets better

Pregnancy

Step ) smack yourself until you wake up

Step ) if that doesn't work, you're fucked

Cavity

Step ) tell him the only sugar he can have from now on is the sugar of his love

Step ) enjoy the cavity while it lasts

Charlie Horse

Step ) Try to undo the muscle by rolling up his pants sleeve and rub his calf

Step ) Imagine how this now turns into a yaoi ( twisted ) version of Cinderella

AIDs

Step ) Invest MILLIONS of DOLLARS/YEN INTO RESEARCH FOR A CURE

Step ) if it fails or takes to long. Take the risk cause he's worth it ;)

Splinter

Step ) Have Daisuke lay down on the cough with a pillow under the foot with the splinter

Step ) Scare him by bringing in alcohol and pretend that you're going to pour it on the wound

Step ) by this time he should be hugging a pillow while bitting it. Take your time and watch him trust you to relieve him of his pain.

Step ) Take out the whole splinter at all coasts and do use the alcohol

Step ) Give him some sugar and ask him "Now was it that bad?" :*

Heterosexuality

Do all of the past steps from THIS AND LAST chapter. It'll surly work ;)


End file.
